


Melodies are so far my best friend

by Ainainen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainainen/pseuds/Ainainen
Summary: Alex comes back to their flat after a night out and tries to show George his ID thinking it's a another bar, what is he going to do with this boy.





	Melodies are so far my best friend

It was half past three in the morning when George woke up to the doorbell ringing, he slowly sat up on his bed and blinked a few times. The bell rang again and George sighed and got up, slowly walking to the door, trying to figure out who on earth was ringing his doorbell in the middle of the night.

Alex had gone out with Will and some other mates, George realized. Finally remembering them asking him if he wanted to come too, which he had to decline for he had so much editing to do. Maybe Alex had forgot his keys, that had to be it.

George opened the door and blinked a few times. Yep, totally Alex, his hair was a mess and he seemed to be in his own little world, staring at the wall next to their door.

George cleared his throat and Alex turned around, his eyes on the floor. "Oh, sorry my ID is in my pocket" Alex said and then fished his wallet from the pocket of his white skinny jeans, without looking at him in the eyes. Then he gave his handed George his ID. "Here you go."

George looked at Alex's ID, which had been trusted to his hands, and then at Alex, before bursting into laughter. "Alex, what the fuck?"

The other boy finally glanced up and looked at him in bewilderment, looking between Georges face and his own ID. "Oh, this isn't a bar, is it." Alex said.

George just sighed and took Alex's arm to guide him back inside to their flat. "Mate, how much have you drank?" George asked, and then put a arm around Alex's waist when he was about to topple over.

Alex scrunches his nose. "I don't know."

George groaned and kept on walking "How on earth did you mistake our flat as a bar." He asked and smirked at the other boy.

Alex shrugged. "There was a.. door." He slurred and slumped against George. "Besides, you are way hotter than anyone else i saw during the whole night." Alex said and then beamed at him.

George could feel his face reddening, so he turned his face away from Alex and when they reached Alex's room, he helped Alex to get rid of his shoes and jacket. Alex then flopped down on his bed and sighed in content.

"Try to sleep, i'm gonna go." George said and turned to leave.

"What no! stay!" Alex exclaimed and sat up on his bed. George turned slowly around and sighed. "We should both go to sleep, mate it's 4am." He said, trying to reason with Alex.

"So? Sleep with me." Alex said, and then seemed to realize what he said he spluttered. "I mean, in my bed, please?"

And then Alex was looking at him with his big eyes, how could anyone say no to this boy- George sure as hell couldn't, but then again he had a hard time saying no to him no matter the time. George sighed and Alex grinned, taking that as a yes, then he reached for Georges hand and dragged him into the bed with more power than necessary, making them bang their heads and fall to the bed.

George groaned as pain blossomed on his forehead, while Alex was giggling and apologizing. Then Alex leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Sorry." He said and leaned back, smiling. George was beet red again and was very thankful for the darkness in the room for covering his face.

"Right, now please let me go to sleep." George said, his eyelids already drooping. And like a miracle Alex actually went silent, and George shut his eyes and enjoyed the blissful silence and darkness.

"Do you think Will is better at Dancing than me?" Alex asks, and when George unwillingly opens his eyes, Alex is staring straight back at him, genuinely looking troubled about the question.

George sighs and ignored the other boy, and decides to just close his eyes and pray the other would fall asleep.

"George." Silence.

"George." Alex whines and pokes his cheek. When that doesn't get him any reaction Alex just sighs and goes silent.

Few minutes goes by in complete silence, and George thinks Alex really did fell asleep this time- until someone's hand is on his jaw and then he feels pair of lips on his own. George's eyes goes wide in shock and then Alex is already backing out and looking at him sheepishly.

"Wha-" George isn't in loss of words very often, but all he can do is stare at Alex with his mouth hanging open.

"I like you." Alex says.

"You like me? Since when?" George asks, he still had a hard time to try to wrap his head around the fact that his flatmate - and crush - had kissed him.

"I have been flirting with you for three months! Will has always said i'm so oblivious!"

George just keeps on gaping at him. "Alex, you are drunk."

"I'm not that drunk!" Alex exclaims. "But do you like me back? I kind of thought that you did but i'm not sure." 

"Of course i like you, you idiot." George says, and then shakes his head "But you gave me your ID fifteen minutes ago thinking our flat was a another bar."

Alex goes silent and pouts at him. "Then i'll say it in the morning too."

George smiles and laughs at him fondly. "Okay, deal."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess and i have no idea what to put on the tittle oh well


End file.
